<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take your punishment, Will. by palermoskull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920787">Take your punishment, Will.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palermoskull/pseuds/palermoskull'>palermoskull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Other, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Verbal Humiliation, Will Graham is a Mess, Young Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palermoskull/pseuds/palermoskull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Hannibal is not happy with Will's behaviour, he makes him take his dogs' knots like the good omega slut he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take your punishment, Will.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't like, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hannibal!" Will giggled as soon as he heard the front door opening. </p><p>Hannibal smiled sincerely as the younger boy run towards him and wrapped his legs around his waist.</p><p>"My sweet boy, I missed you so much." The taller man immediately kissed him and held his body.</p><p>"I have something to show you!" Graham untangled himself from him and grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs. "Sit here and I'll be right back."</p><p>Will went inside the bathroom and Hannibal sat on the bed, five minutes later the sweet boy yelled a little "ready?" Which Hannibal replied positively. The younger boy came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of white lace panties and knee socks made of the same material. </p><p>"Do you like them, daddy?" Will turned around showing a damp spot getting bigger. </p><p>"Oh baby..." Hannibal stood up and pressed his fingers just above the spot, teasing Will's hole over the lace. "Did daddy make you wet already?"</p><p>"I've thought about it for two weeks, I could only think about your knot." </p><p>"Did you touch yourself?" The man asked gripping Graham's arse.</p><p>"Uhm... Yes, I couldn't-" The response earned him a slap.</p><p>"Daddy told you not to touch yourself, not without my permission." The little boy whimpered at the words.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't- I couldn't stop thinking about you, sorry." Hannibal watched him squirm under his touch and get even more wet.</p><p>"What a <em>slut</em> you are, mmh? On the floor, now." Will did as he was told and got on his hands and knees.</p><p>Hannibal kneeled down and started taking off Will's panties, just to see his hole dripping and clenching.</p><p>"Do you think you deserve my knot?" Lecter said, taking them off completely and pressing one finger inside. "I asked you something."</p><p>"Nnh, I don't. I've been so bad, daddy." </p><p>"I know, little whore. You don't deserve daddy's cock, but I'll make sure you get what you need." Hannibal withdrew his fingers.</p><p>Usually the words "<em>get what you need</em>" meant <em>"I'll put a vibrator inside you until you come over and over again"</em>, Will was confused when Hannibal didn't reached for the closet but went downstairs instead. </p><p>"D-daddy?" The special agent asked when he felt his canine friends joining them upstairs.</p><p>"Winston, come here." The dog followed him and immediately started licking Will's face.</p><p>"Hey, buddy." The boy smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Winston is going to give you what you need, slutty boy. He is a good boy unlike you." </p><p>"Wait, w-what?" Hannibal ignored him and guided the dog behind Will's arse.</p><p>The animal was immediately intrested in Will's scent, his wet nose pushed between his cheeks and he started licking.</p><p>"F-fuck, Hannibal!" The smaller boy tried to move away but the man put his shoe on his back, making him stay still.</p><p>"You will take your punishment like a good puppy or you won't cum in a month." That was enough for Will to stop fighting.</p><p>The dog kept licking him and rutting against his leg, he could feel Winston's hard cock and wet against his skin.</p><p>"Daddy, nnh... Please I need you." Will cried out, wet and dripping down his thighs.</p><p>"Don't worry, darling boy. Winston is going to give you exactly what you need." Hannibal moved his shoe from his back and sat on the bed. "Mount him."</p><p>The dog poked his cock against Will's hole, trying to get inside but not really knowing how.</p><p>"Help your <em>alpha</em>, boy." Graham shook his head and whimpered. "Now, William."</p><p>Will reached Winston's cock with his right hand and pressed the tip against his entrance, the animal immediately pressed inside without even giving Graham the opportunity to think.</p><p>"Nnfh... W-winston!" The canine companion pressed his paws against his hips and started fucking roughly into him. "Aauh, daddy he is- !" </p><p>"What a whore you are, being <em>breed</em> by your dog and moaning like a slut. Is he fucking you hard and good?" Hannibal pulled out his cock and started stroking himself at the sight of his beautiful boy.</p><p>"Nnh... fuck, daddy he is so deep... he is so good mmh f-fuck!" Will hiccuped and sobbed.</p><p>"Mmh...Are you going to take his knot like a good little <em>omega</em>?" The man groaned stroking his cock a little faster.</p><p>"Y-yes! Aauh, fuuuuck yes." Will started bucking his hips to meet Winston's thrusts, the animal whined and pushed his knot inside him as he came. "Nnnhf! I can, I can feel his cum." </p><p>Hannibal kneeled down in front of Will and grabbed his curls, pushing his cock inside his mouth. </p><p>"Fuck, William. What a good bitch you are, you are daddy's bitch." The man started fucking his mouth.</p><p>"Nnhf..." Will gagged around his cock as Winston tried to pull out.</p><p>"It's okay, good boy." Hannibal reached one hand to stroke Winston fur. </p><p>When the dog's knot finally deflated he pulled out and Lecter did too.</p><p>"Daddy... I want to cum, please." </p><p>"I know, baby. Max is going to help you while daddy fucks your mouth." Hannibal called the other dog who started licking Winston's cum leaking out of Will's hole.</p><p><em>"Alpha..."</em> Will whined.</p><p>"Shh, good boy. Daddy's going to fuck your mouth." Lecter shushed him and started fucking his mouth again. </p><p>The sweet boy moaned as Max started rubbing his dick against his used rim, the dog was experienced and immediately made his way inside Will's body. Everything was too much, his hole and mouth being filled, the humiliation of being breed by his own dogs, the grip Hannibal had on his curls.</p><p>"Nnh... nhhh... nnhf!" Graham couldn't help but whine.</p><p>"Aah, so good for me." Lecter praised him.</p><p>Max started fucking him harder, almost painfully, Will was sure he was going to be sore for a long time. Hannibal pulled out and watched how his boy was shaking and begging.</p><p>"Pleaseeee, aaauh!" The dog growled and came inside him, knotting him good and rough. "I want to cum d-daddy please I can't anymore!" </p><p>"Shhh, calm down. Don't you want to cum on daddy's knot?"</p><p>"Nnfh, yes please. Please make me cum." Will sobbed waiting for Max to pull out.</p><p>When the dog's knot disappeared Hannibal made him go outside and closed the door.</p><p>"Baby, you are making a mess." The man put two fingers inside him and felt how loose he was. </p><p>"Please fuck me, <em>alpha.</em>" </p><p>Lecter slid his cock inside him and started fucking him hard and deep, his right hand on Will's hip and the left gripping his curls.</p><p>"My perfect <em>omega, my slut, my boy.</em>" Hannibal panted.</p><p>"I am, I am your s-slut!"</p><p>The younger boy didn't last long, as soon as Lecter angled his hips up and thrust against his prostate he came shuddering and screaming "<em>daddy</em>!" </p><p>"Beg for my knot, Will." </p><p>"Daddy, alpha... please I need your knot inside me, please!" The boy was sobbing and crying.</p><p>"You are a bitch, William. Nnh, nothing more than a dirty bitch." Hannibal thrust harder and came with a broken moan, pushing his knot inside the shuddering boy.</p><p>"T-thank you, thank you sir." Will panted and squirmed. "Thank you so much daddy."</p><p>"Good boy, good boy." Lecter praised, kissing Will's tailbone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>